masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:DeadDATA
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mass Effect: The Coming Storm page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 144-Patient Appelant (Talk) 21:18, April 15, 2010 ??? Why doyou care that much? P.S My name is OmagaSpruz not OmegaOmagaSpruz 16:17, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Dude, don't be a dick to other writers/contributors on this site. If you won’t to voice your opinion then do so in a respectful manner, perhaps by offering the individuals in question help rather than insult them. Ubernerd101 14:19, April 19, 2010 (UTC) You dont know what i am talking aboutOmagaSpruz 16:17, April 19, 2010 (UTC) RF and not i am not six year old kid, i am just quite bad and typing because sometimes i forget to type letters but seriously my spelling is good.OmagaSpruz 16:00, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Apparently not what?OmagaSpruz 17:51, April 21, 2010 (UTC) You dont trust me? Alright i will take my time.OmagaSpruz 16:04, April 22, 2010 (UTC) The Citadel Crisis Wiki Info Thanx for telling me about this website but Im sure theres a reason u advertised this to me. Did sumthing happen. U would think that people would be editing on here every second like they do on Halo fan fiction.--IWHBYD 04:53, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Do Your Job Hey, you're an admin right? Well, theres a ton of stub articles and clunk around here that needs cleaning up. I suggest you fix it otherwise you and any other admins will just look lazy. Do Me A Solid? Re:DFS Tag? DFS is short for . The only thing it does is change how articles are listed on category pages (in the case of human articles, I'm arranging them so that they're listed alphabetically by last name.) Is that controversial? -- Gnostic 22:17, May 26, 2011 (UTC) : The alphabetical-by-last-name filing system ought to be familiar to anyone who's ever used an encyclopedia. And this is supposed to be an encyclopedia... isn't it? -- Gnostic 23:24, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Heads Up Hey. I hope we don't have any beef. I just want to tell you, even if I was in the wrong, they were only here to cause problems. If you check Bane MEU's edit history it becomes very clear they are nothing more than a bunch of trolls. What I did is because of something that happened on another site, it won't happen again, you have my word on it. A "site war" of sorts, I do not wish to bring it here, nor do you, and as a word of advice, I would block them ASAP, or this entire site could be in jeopardy. I didn't realize they would go to such extreme lengths to 'defeat' me, if I had known they would put this entire site in jeopardy I wouldn't have done it. You saw his threats. These people don't f**k around, they ARE BAD NEWS. You do not want to underestimate them. If they want this site down, they'll find a way. I don't want to talk about it here, but if you want information that could give you an edge on them (Specific individuals and such), should they attack again, my email is kluutak@yahoo.com. I'm willing to help in anyway I can to help defend the site. Its the least I can do for my idiocy. With friendly regards, --Dark Energy 08:54, July 7, 2011 (UTC) PS: Once again, I did not know it could come to this, if I had known, it would not have happened, and I repeat, you have my word on it such a mishap on my behalf will not happen again. And I wouldn't do anything like that. I'm only an ass to trolls. You're just doing your job and I respect that, so again, I wouldn't do anything like that, I have no reason to. I know the members of MEU, what they have done, and what they are capable of, we'll leave it at that. To be on the safe side though I've simply deleted the articles, because I know they'll look for any reason to ruin the day. Trolls do that. On a lighter note I've read some of your articles and they are quite exceptional. --Dark Energy: The forces of the universe bend to me. 08:48, July 8, 2011 (UTC) medals what are these medals for?--Onasa12 07:53, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Mass effect destination I was editing the second final chapter or maybe, and now it showed conflict and everything is not right and it looks as if someone was editing it when I was. The problem is that there are major problems on it. Just look at it. Leave a message to me ASAP. I'm editing it as this message ends. Reply back. Mass effect destination, DONE! I have reputed the sentences and everything else. I'll check it daily for any mistakes. Dantanius 23:50, August 9, 2011 (UTC):) Conflcit. It happened again. What I ment on destination but I fixed it and it appened on my Citadel Security Special Forces aricle but I fixed that too. I think it is best that people watch out on how they edit there articles. I was intending on reporting this problem. I redited it back to normal.Dantanius 17:23, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Rp idea Does putting an RP there a community discussion for blog or just put it in forums? It involves Cerberus. Dantanius 15:27, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Anministrator I wish you luck in school. I will accept the offer. I'm not sure if I will do good but I'll do my best Goodbye :) Dantanius 02:27, August 21, 2011 (UTC) RE:Headers Hi. In response to your question about the headers on MEFW, you'd have to ask Bluethunder213 or Nightmare975. I'm pretty sure they were the ones who set up the headers. Also, another heads-up - MEFW got hit again, this time by someone called Hybrid Son. The damage has been fixed, and hopefully, he won't have the testicular fortitude to hit an active wiki like yours, but I thought I'd give y'all a heads-up, just in case. -- Gnostic 06:09, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Articles My articles are not overpowered, you know nothing alien civiliizations whose technology is millions of years ahead of our own. General plasma 07:47, August 24, 2011 (UTC) There are no rules saying what I have written can not be, therefore any attempt to remove my articles will be an abuse of power, ergo, you will be report to a higher authority. General plasma 07:51, August 24, 2011 (UTC) I have already reported you to s higher authority. General plasma 08:06, August 24, 2011 (UTC) I never meant to cause trouble but I have had problems with admins abusing their powers. General plasma 01:26, August 25, 2011 (UTC) 2 users reedits everything and replaces it with nudity images and etc This must have happened when I was alseep and I now know it was many users and they have messed up many articles and replacing them with high language profanity. The users were king of kings11, Anon69, GABENNN, JimmyjamesJOHNSON, BootyBurrito69, HamburgerHelper, Anon2484, Shirialaw, Robertz1993, Sexyblackman, and possibly more. RE: Vandals and other matters I could'nt restore them. I just remove the inappropiate images, and the jamie thing I thought it was just Jamie not Jamie Townsend. RE: Admin Thank you. I won't let you down. Or at least not too much, anyway. -- Gnostic 16:01, October 12, 2011 (UTC) More Activity Hey, Dead. I'm kinda lonely here. I would like more activity. All I got is Cookiegobbler and UndeadHero. Any ways on how to get more people here? Possible hacker warning I was kinda informed that this wiki might possibly have a hacker. If this is indeed true, I need you to stop whoever is doing it. Although most of the vandalism was because of A Wikia Contributor. Most of the stuff done by the Contributor has been somewhat minor. Either way, it still needs to be dealt with. Before it gets serious. Dantanius 13:21, September 16, 2012 (UTC) My pages I would for you to remove all but one of my pages, keep the ssv carpathia, thanks. General plasma (talk) 05:01, November 15, 2015 (UTC)